Cullen Golaspi
Cullen Golaspi is one of the most insanely tenacious Dark Force Users to walk the Galaxy, and he bears this title with a proud ego. The massively unique ability is accompanied by a man who acts as if he has lack of self control, impulsive habits, offensive comments, and disrespect for authoriy. Cullen Golaspi is, truly, a Chaotic Evil. He achieved this power through serving as Darth to Lord Jensaari at approximately 3 BBS (Before Bloody Sunday), unto which he faked his own death to escape the Lord, who assaulted Cullen for betrayal and, by extension, treason. He re-emerged several years later, unaware of the changes to the Empire and the Sith structure. Cullen's Early Life Cullen James Golaspi, born 24 BBS, grew up in a wealthy Tatooine Townhouse complex. He was raised by Martha Golaspi and Carson Golaspi, his parents, and attended local education facilities until the age of 16, in which he dropped out to pursue a career in acting. Cullen spent the next four yeas playing a variety of small-time eccentric roles in various low-budget holodramas that included acting as a Gay Moisture Famer in the Galaxy Hit, Brokeback Desert. This began the era of his fame in the acting business. Acting Career Cullen, having made several million credis in the debut Award Winning film, became one of the most-sought-after actors of his era. He was offered many obscure jobs and "gigs" with famous pornography holozine company, Playdosh, which he declined, despite touring the set and sleeping with several of the models. His next big break came when he starred as "Sullshri" in the hit children's movie Wookies Inc., despite him controversially purchasing a skin graft to play a different race. His revenue from this career step ended up totalling an increase of 10 million galactic credits. It should be noted that he did use some of this money to purchase a sex swing for his Alderaan estate. His career ended with a tragic bullshit-of-a-performance in Gone with the Sandstorm, in which Cullen - who played Rhett Butler - essentially ruined the classic holonovel. Years later, however, Cullen was inspired by a character on the hit holoseries L.O.S.T., starring Eric Naizman, and perfected the lawless bad-boy charm to his own personality. Darth-i-ness One day on Tatooine, as Cullen was taking a break from his street performances in a cantina, he came across a peculiar man with a strange vibe emitting from his penis. Cullen assumed it was a homosexual erection, but it turns out that this man was the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the "Cum" was actually raw power. This man, Lord Jensaari, took a vested interest in Cullen and recruited him into The Sith, where he learned the Dark Side of the Force, or "Voo-doh" as Cullen referred to it in his hick persona. Over the course of the next three weeks, Cullen and Jensaari travelled as companions across the Inner Rim of the Galaxy, gathering Force Sensitive recruits for the semi-successful foundation of the Sith at the time. Cullen had eventually proven himself, and despite his current "character" being egotistical and eccentric, Cullen got things moving and Darth Jensaari selected Cullen to be his own Apprentice. The actual relationship of Master and Apprentice between the two lasted only six short months. Cullen used his position to leverage the Galactic Republic into paying him to divulge information. When the Dark Lord of the Sith discovered this, he assaulted Cullen, who then faked his own death to escape a real one. Work In Progress One day, Cullen got a tattoo on his ass labeled "Work In Progress. ...Bitches."